A father's stress reliever
by Jauney boy
Summary: Roman comes back home to Neo right after the fight at the docks, in need of some kind of cheering up. Luckily, Neo can always work her magic to raise her dad's spirits. Set right after volume one.
1. Blow your problems away

**A/N: Just a little smut for the sake of any sexual needs, one- shot, weird kink based off of a head canon I tend to RP with my lover, nothing too complicated, and set right after "Black and White"**

 **So pretty much the last few moments after volume 1 and what went down for Roman and Neo. Whereas the slight AU is that he's her father, but they also have a sexual relationship because that's how she's been raised to think is normal between daughters and fathers. PWP in a way.**

 **And I apologize if anybody actually recognizes me as an author, I've been out for a long while and not updating. But at least schools out for the time being and I'll have a lot more time to write, but as always I can never promise a schedule of any kind, and I also would rather read than write. However, I was in the mood, I have time, and here's a little something I wanted to expand upon you, so enjoy!**

* * *

"...All we ask, is a little cooperation~" Those words were stuck in my head for the rest of the night, spoken to me by my witch of a boss, Cinder Fall. I was incredibly pissed off because of some... certain events that happened not too long ago. All it was supposed to be was a simple shipment, steal some dust, walk away, and the scary vixen like woman in my life would be pleased. But no, some kids had to butt in and ruin everything! I swear they just keep getting weirder and weirder, I mean a simple old hunter would be understandable, but a group of students that were still training!? That's probably a true diss to a rep like mine. Not that I have a lot of competition, but still, I'm the top criminal mastermind in all of Vale! Perhaps I'm losing my ways, maybe the times really are changing and I'm left in the dust... No. I'm not going to commit self doubt just yet. Although my life couldn't be any more stressed out...

Being apart of this plan with Cinder, I thought my life would be simple and easy. Steal some shit, kill some people, and we'd be golden for the rest of our lives. But she tricked me... I'm the only lackey doing the hard work, and to make it worse is the fact that I'm working among those mutts in the White Fang! They could betray us all any minute but she still insist. The weight of stress and depression is actually starting to get to me for once.

Honestly, the only thing keeping my sanity and faith in this world is my little girl, Neo. The only possible person in this world that isn't against me, the only person in this world that claims to love me and doesn't want to see my head on a pike. She always made her father happy and made my troubles begone, which was something I needed now, especially after that moment with Cinder. My job for today was over and I could go home, but currently I was at the warehouse we used as a hideout, thinking about today and sulking on a old and beat up couch. I had taken off my hat and held my head in my hands, listening to the sounds of the outside night city that echoed in the big mostly empty building. I don't know how long it had been, I had gone through two cigars before some point when I got a message on my scroll, it was a text from my beautiful daughter herself.

 _"Hey daddy! When you coming home...? I made us a little dinner but it's getting cold and I'm getting worried :("_

Great. Just great. I had left my daughter waiting because of my own selfish sulking and now she was getting worried. She even made me dinner because nobody else possibly would for a guy like me, but it was my fault she had to be waiting for so long. I decided to give a simple reply.

 _"On my way baby girl. Had a long day. Cinder talked with me. I'll explain later."_

I had gotten up, put my hat back on, stood up and stretched before I got another response.

 _"Awww no! Is daddy sad? Don't worry, I'll have some ice cream waiting for you~ ;)"_

I smiled and felt a little blush rise to my face, I was cheering up already.

Walking out the abandoned building I decided to take a taxi instead of trekking the whole way and make my beloved wait any longer, the apartment wasn't too far so I just sat back and rested until we got there.

* * *

Paying the fee and walking out, I went to my apartment door and opened it slowly, it was pretty obvious by my body language I was in a very downward mood. I knew Neo was in here somewhere so I just called her out, with the knowledge she'd be hearing. I was staring at the floor as I began to speak.

"Neo, I had a day... The red kid had some other friends and everything was ruined..." I heard her soft footsteps come towards me and she stopped a couple of feet in front of me.

"Can you promise to be there for the next job...?" I waited her response but she didn't say anything until I looked up to see her, and as soon as we made eye contact she instantly pressed her lips against mine and wrapped her arms around my neck. I wasn't too surprised, as she always greeted me from work with a kiss but it was usually a quick peck on the cheek or lips, this however, was a deep and love filled kiss. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close my body, my daughter was truly my reason for being. As we pulled away, we still had our hands over each other as she smiled and leant to my ear to whisper.

"Anything for you daddy~" She cooed.

I smiled and held her in my arms for the next few moments, we just enjoyed the sensation of being so close, no dangers, worries, Cinder, or fear. Just us holding one another and being surrounded by love. After some time in our silent embrace, we separated, looked at each other, and smiled.

"Wanna lay on the couch?" I had asked her, i knew about dinner but wasn't hungry at the moment, nor did I have the energy.

She nodded and grabbed my hand, interlocking out fingers and taking us to the living room to sit down the same way we do. I sit on one cushion normally, while she curls up against my body and lays her head on my lap while I stroke her hair. This was usually awkward the first times, with her head being so close to my nether regions and I didn't know if she like her hair being stroked or not but through time it became a custom we agreed upon. She broke the silence once more with a question.

"So daddy? Any stress...?" We both knew what that could've led to, and I'm sure we both knew we hoped it was a yes.

"Yes Neo, daddy's been through a lotta stress today and needs to be relieved." I replied, getting ready for what was next.

As I answered, she grinned and hopped out of her spot, standing in front of me. I laid back and got ready for the show.

She walked forward a few feet in front of where I was sitting, adding a little sway in her hips with each step. She turned to face me, taking off her jacket and beginning her sensual little dance she does when we do this. Her hips moved in rhythm, her hands occasionally touching her body, around her legs and chest, all the while taking some articles of clothing off during her hypnotizing movements. My eyes were locked onto her body and every swift step she took.

She finally decided to break the silence when she was facing away from me, bent forward, giving me a perfect view of my daughter's rear as her hands undid her pants. She finally pulled them down slowly, revealing her bare ass right in front of me, showing me her pink thong that didn't cover much. I remember the first time she showed me them, it was on father's day a couple years back and her gift was herself... What a holiday.

She back walked to me and straddled my waist, wrapping her arms around my neck while mine were around her waist, we kissed instantly. This was something we did often, and we loved it. We had these types of kisses that could only be broken until we were out of breath, leaving a lot of time to do what we wanted with each other's mouths.

I pressed myself a bit harder against her to make the kiss deeper, while my tongue entered her mouth and swirled with her's. We used to fight for dominance, but she always lost. That didn't stop her from trying the next times, she really was filled with determination, just to prove how tough she was to her daddy. but these days she just gave in and let me explore, tasting her sweet mouth and sending her shocks of excitement through her body with how skilled I was compared to her.

While we were sucking face, my hands had went from her waist and traveled slowly up her body. Feeling her smooth and soft skin was always a pleasure, I did it so slowly so I could savior it, and also I could tease her. I could feel and hear her sounds of desire by the moans she made into the kiss, all I had to do was look into her rapidly colour changing eyes to know she was begging for more touch.

What kind of cruel father would I be if I denied her that?

I let my hands go up more on her upper back, searching for the hook in her bra and unlatch it, before I did however, I didn't know until now that her hands were curled into my hair, lightly tugging it. She must have really wanted this as much as I needed it, I guess we'd both be giving each other what we want tonight.

I threw off the white strapless bra and felt my oxygen levels go a bit low, this kiss could have been going on for a strong two minutes already and I can tell she was starting to get a little spent with how I was dominating her. I decided to let my tongue have one last sweep before pulling away, I explored the roof of her mouth, I wrestled her tongue, and then I finally pulled back, separating our mouths and began to breath heavy. We were both panting as we looked into each other's eyes, her's were both white, a sign of defeat I've learned within the time I knew her.

She had leant closer to my ear when both our breathing had returned to normal, and she spoke in that gentle, sweet, quiet, and soft tone that drove me crazy.

"Fuck? Or a blowjob~?"

I.. Didn't have the answer really, I had so badly wanted to be inside of my daughter, making love to her tight frame, making her scream and moan, releasing all my built up stress from today into her, and filling her to the brim. But I just didn't have the energy really, plus I had to wake up early, Cinder had mentioned a second phase in her plan for tomorrow... Dammit. Another time then. Maybe tomorrow night, I'll give her a release, she deserves it for being such a good girl.

I brought my attention back to Neo and smiled, one thing I loved was when she asked what I wanted, it made me feel like she cared a lot, caring more about my own release than her's. Instead of answering right away, what I did next was bring my un-gloved hand up and place a finger into her mouth, which she started sucking upon immediately, getting the message.

"Daddy wants you to use that cute little mouth of yours~" I replied, looking at her get lost in her mind while sucking my pointer finger, closing her eyes and maybe fantasizing it was my hard on instead. Speaking of that, we could both feel my obvious arousal in my pants, oh yeah, I was still in my clothes... That won't do.

"Hehe, okie dokie daddy~!" She pulled my hand away and gleefully hopped off my waist, getting on her knees on the couch right in front of me.

While I had some space, I took off the remainder of any tops I had, while my baby girl went to work on my pants. When those were taken care of, all that was left for me clothing wise were my black socks and boxers, which had a large tent poking out. She grinned as she looked at me, and I returned the same expression on my face, she was just a good impact on my life. Sometimes I feel like I don't deserve her and I was the luckiest man ever.

"Would you like to do the honours~?" I asked her, seeing if she'd like to be the one for the main reveal. She's seen me many times, more times than I count. I'm pretty sure she knows more about my manhood than I do, but it was these little moments I wanted to be special.

"With pleasure daddy~!" She responded happily. You'd never think any other 16 year old girl would be so enthusiastic to giver her own father oral sex, but Neo was Neo.

She curled her fingers under the band of my boxers and slowly began to pull them down, helping release the hard on I've been feeling. I saw her smile so sweetly right as my erection had popped out and hit her face.

"Hehe~ Somebody must really be in the mood~" She said as her soft and small hand grasped around the base.

"You're the only one that makes me feel that way baby girl~" I replied, adjusting myself in my seat and preparing for the familiar sensation that was my daughter's mouth.

"I'm glad~" She said before leaning in the give the bottom of the shaft a soft kiss, making me groan a bit on the inside. We've been through so many of these, and yet, I still get a bit overwhelmed with pleasure every time we foreplay.

I looked down at her with a smile, and she returned it before leading up to the rest of my cock with more kisses, before reaching the tip, where she slowly wrapped her lips around it. She didn't make much movement, she just had her mouth around my head and let her tongue lick around it. God it was so good when she did just the tip! I felt one of her hands slowly make it's way to my balls, where she played with them a little, lightly squeezing and weighing them in her hand. The teasing was too much and I really needed it, so I reached down to run a hand through her hair and push down a little, hoping she'd get the message.

I felt her smile around my cock before she decided to give me some more, she pushed herself down more, actually sucking me off as one of her tiny hands wrapped around my cock and went down with her mouth, sucking me and jerking me off at the same time. My head had flipped back and I shut my eyes at the fantastic feeling. How could a girl so small and young take in something so big?

Her head was bopping up and down at this point, she didn't stop for air, she just kept sucking for I don't know how long. When she did break, she went down lower to my balls and licked them a bit, before taking one into her mouth to suck on, while her hand was still jerking me off. Her other hand wasn't that free, because at one point I had reached down to interlock out fingers in a romantic gesture, making her hum a bit while she was sucking me, and made the sensation even more euphoric. If that was possible.

"Ahh, you're so talented baby girl, what else can you do~?" I had asked her, not knowing what to expect, it was more than a tease than a question. But she could've hit me with something new.

"This!" She said right before she launched herself on my cock, taking my whole member into her mouth. I was so caught by surprise I couldn't move, this never happened before, she did show me some tricks but she never took me in completely! I could feel her throat, and her nose was touching my pubic hair. And it wasn't for a few seconds I didn't realize she was not gagging at all, no coughs, no chokes. She must have been practicing just for me... Good girl.

She pulled back slowly, making sure her tongue was dragging along my dick while she did.

"How was that~?" She was just so adorable and innocent, I couldn't believe how lucky I was. As for the question, I was too shocked to really answer.

"C-can you do it again...?"

She grinned and complied, stroking me off a bit and licking around my cock right before pushing herself back down again. Right as she was going down I had bucked my hips up a bit. I didn't even mean to do it, it was just too instinctive and so... warm.

"Oh fuck! Sorry Neo!" I thought I hurt her again, but she just smiled with my dick in her mouth. And she once more pulled up slowly, dragging her tongue along my shaft and even stopping to swirl her tongue around the head.

"No no, it's ok daddy~ I don't care if you're rough, you can use me as much as you want. I just don't want you to be stressed anymore~" She must truly love me to give me that kind of permission, and I doubt she did to anybody else.

With that knowledge, I slowly grabbed the sides of her head and started thrusting my hips into her mouth. I reached her throat so many times but didn't hear any protest.

For the next 5 minutes, I _fucked_ my daughter's face, watching her eyes change colour so many times and roll to the back of her head. This was about me after all, I had some stress to release... And I think I was going to release it over her face.

I felt my dick throb and balls start to churn, my orgasm was going to rise. All I kept doing however, was just grip the sides of Neo's head and keep thrusting myself into her throat. I swear I could've seen her hand reach down and start playing with herself...

There was sweat forming on my forehead, and my hands on her head were getting tighter, as my thrust were getting faster. I was getting ready to blow.

"Ahh~! Neo, here it... Comes!" I could barely speak as the waves of my release were sending shocks through my body, I stopped all my movements completely when I was feeling the back of her throat, and finally began to shoot spurts of my seed down her throat, making her swallow without question about it. I'm surprised she hadn't suffocated. I don't know exactly how many shots I had fired down my little girl's mouth, but I'm pretty sure I let go of her head and pulled out after about my 8th one.

Finally my orgasm was over with, my dick was shrinking, and leaving her mouth, but not right before she gave it a couple more kisses. I pulled her onto my lap and she nestled into my body instantly, her naked body was just as worn out as I was feeling. She wrapped her arm around my neck and nuzzled my neck, making me giggle a bit. While I had wrapped mine around her waist and pulled her closer to me as much as possible, trying to make this embrace more passionate. I kissed her cheek as she was straddling my waist and breathing heavily.

"Did I do good daddy...?" She had asked in her signature soft and gentle tone that made her even more cute, if that were possible. She had only used it when I was around, come to think of it, she only spoke when I was alone with her. Not too much when we had work... Odd. But when she had asked me about her performance, all I did was pull away a bit and peck her lips as a response. She never needed to ask, because she was never good... She was mind-blowing. (No pun intended)

Without any words traded, I stood up and she wrapped herself around me tightly, hugging me like a baby koala as I began to walk slowly to our shared room. By the time I had set us down beneath the covers and was about to flick the lamp, I heard her begin to snore already. She deserved it, she worked pretty hard to make me feel better, and she did. We both deserve each other, I really couldn't picture my life without her in it. She was a pure blessing upon me.

"Goodnight, sweetie. Daddy loves you~" I whispered into her ear, hoping she heard it before I laid on the bed and cuddled her. Her only response was to grind her rear against my bare dick, making me laugh silently.

But that would have to wait for tomorrow.

* * *

 **Father's Stress Reliever fin. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Clean and dirty

**Originally this was just going to be a one-shot. Based off the rps I have with my partner and significant other, obviously influenced by our head canon you've read in the first chapter. But after she and I had read the story over Skype once, she recommended I write more.**

 **I'm not one to really disappoint and I'd be pretty cruel to no fulfill my lover's needs, plus I would really enjoy is Gelato was both romantic and familial. But probably not in the show itself, and seeing how she and I are the only ones that probably see this ship in that way, I guess I'll have to be the one to satisfy both our needs.**

 **So, enjoy yourself with some more underraged,** **incestuous, and overall wrong smut.**

* * *

My scroll on my desk was the first thing to wake me up, blasting out the horrid noise that was my alarm. Which demanded I leave my comfy slumber, but it wasn't that bad, considering the events of the night prior. I smiled when the memories had came flowing in, remembering what exactly I'd done with my daughter only a couple of hours ago. Speaking if her, I also noticed I was holding her in my arms as I lay still, gently breathing the morning air and sniffing her pretty pink hair. It smelled so nice all the time, especially when I got to wake up next to it. I leaned in just a but to bury my nose in her soft locks and get another whiff, I couldn't give the scent an exact name yet but it was something reminiscent to strawberries.

Everything about Neo filled me with happiness, she was there to support me, influence me, inspire me, and relieve her daddy every so often... Or a lot. But neither of us could complain, she was just a passionate soul that cared a lot for me, as I do for her. When I had finished smelling her hair for a bit, my lips pressed against the top of her head to kiss it. She stirred a bit before nuzzling her face back into my chest and smiling ever so cutely in her sleep, making me grin in return.

After my alarm had died down and I was waking more, I had to move as gently and as slowly as I could to not disturb my sleeping and still naked daughter. I began to sit up to lean against the headboard, but soon Neo recognized she was no longer resting her head on my chest and subconsciously turned to lay on her side away from me. If I didn't know any better I'd she was pouting as she did. Regardless, I reached out to my scroll to see if I got anything new, which I did. I wouldn't mind, if it weren't for the fact I received some messages from the she-demon herself.

 _"Roman, I've decided to let you know that our particular 'second phase' won't exactly be occurring today. Mercury, Emerald, and I have decided to add a little feature ourselves that doesn't involve you, but it does for that precious daughter of yours, so, you'll send her to me later today when I tell you. She'll just have to put on a fake school uniform and that'll be all. Don't disobey me."_

I had to read the message a couple times before trying to understand what she wanted. Why'd she want Neo? She always remarked how much disinterest she had in my daughter and would prefer she didn't get in the way so much. But I know stepping out of line with Cinder's faction would result with some painful disciplinary actions to make sure me or anyone else no longer question their place in her rule. I'll just have to play along I suppose.

I sat the scroll back on my nightstand and returned to laying down, only this time I laid on my side next to Neo and pressed her back against my torso. There was something about her that just wanted me to make her be close to me as I could possibly have her, she was a very cuddly person. After a couple minutes of just holding her, she finally shuffled a bit in her spot and turned her head to face me.

"D-daddy..." She tiredly groaned, her morning voice obvious as the sun peaking into our room. She yawned ever so adorably and stretched out her arms before staying still once more, the only difference was the fact she was awake now. I kissed her neck and smiled, happy to know the first voice I always got to hear was hers. Even if it was every morning and repetitive, I wouldn't prefer anything else.

"Morning sweetheart~" I whispered to her, before giving her a light squeeze hug.

"What about work...? She asked.

"It's been cancelled... In a way. She won't need us until later today, so we have the morning to ourselves. And apparently, she'll be having you in a disguise, a schoolgirl outfit~" I teased into her ear quietly, before the hand resting on her belly rose up to meet her left beast and grab a hold to feel.

"Can't your horniness wait until I've had my coffee?" She asked, not exactly amused with my teasing. But I didn't feel her move my hand that was massaging her boob already.

"You know there's no stopping me when I set my sights on you baby girl, plus I don't know how much time we have before you got to go. I just wanna stay here with you forever~" I couldn't help take away my snarky attitude, it was fun to mess with people, but teasing Neo was probably one of my hobbies. I was also genuinely aroused a bit, fondling with her boob was enough to get the blood pumping to my loins and begin to expand the size of my cock, which was placed in between her ass cheeks.

It was something we had done whenever sleeping naked, she showed it to me after she admitted to really enjoy the sensation and I just rolled with it. She called it 'hot dogging', some kinda sexual thing where I would usually put my dick in between her ass, but never actually penetrate. It wasn't a strange kink as one might think of, I personally just enjoyed how I got to feel her soft and tiny ass whenever we did it. And right now, i was more into it than ever.

"D-daddy~..." She sounded a bit tired still, though I could detect the slight arousal in her voice.

"Yes baby girl~? Is something wrong?" I had calmly asked with some teasing in my tone, before I began to slowly slide my hardening cock up and down her ass and make her close her eyes.

"B-but I haven't even showered yet... Let's break.." She tried to get out of her place but she couldn't move as I finally slid my dick between her legs and make the tip graze by her lips. I could feel it, and she was slightly moist already... Interesting.

"Roman!" She gasped out, surprise to feel me so close to her pussy so early in the day. Which wasn't so weird for us, I can't even count the amount of times we've had morning sex sessions. Whether it be me fucking her on the counter while we waited for the brewer to finish, or her sucking me off as I also cooked her eggs, we weren't strangers to morning fooling around. But we've never gotten close right after waking up.

"What? I thought you liked it when I did that for you~"

"Mostly at night, and not when I still have my gross morning mouth taste... I'm going to shower.." She said as she rolled out of bed and stood by the side, just staring at me. Of course, we never just showered by ourselves, it's how I raised her actually. She was never used to being alone while showering and needed my help, if she liked it or not. I had no problem with doing it together, it saved water and time, or it would if we could just keep our hands off one another. One 'helpful' hair wash would lead to a body wash, leading to groping, leading to rubbing, then kissing, then I end up with pressing her against the wall and pounding into her continuously until I'm filling her up with my seed. Not that we hated it, it just cost us time. Good thing we had that today.

"What do you mean? You always taste sweet baby girl~" I said to her before getting off my spot on the bed and standing up to stretch, not really doing it since I woke up, or yawn for that matter. When she had bent over to pick up some clean panties, I couldn't help but grin as I reeled my hand back to give one of her cheeks a spank. I could hear the loud noise fill the whole room as she instantly turned back to face me with a mad glare, but I could still see the big blush on her face.

"Dad! What was that for?!" She asked, getting more peeved with my antics. I'd stop now, but it wouldn't be as fun.

"Oh you didn't do anything wrong, I just saw the chance and took it~" I said with my hand still on her ass, squeezing it a couple times.

"You perv..." She muttered before finding any other underwear that wasn't on the ground. I held her hand as we both made way to the large bathroom, but I made sure she was in front so I could get a good view of her ass while we walked. Whether or not she knew I was looking didn't make a difference to her, I'm pretty sure she liked it. We walked in silence before making way to the bathroom, which was big enough to be another bedroom really, I really enjoyed the two sinks for us and how there was a separate shower and tub.

"Who's turn is it?" She asked when we walked in and turning the lights on.

"Mine, so I'll take care of your hair first today, but I don't see why not. It smells great already~" I told her before leaning in to peck her on the head.

"But it's a mess still." She told me before walking into the shower with me following behind and closing the glass door. I'm pretty glad she was as small as she was, otherwise there wouldn't be enough room for the both of us.

"Don't be silly, it always looks great. Especially when I look down and see you blowing me~" I said while turning on the water and waiting for it to heat up.

"Ugh, sometimes I wonder if it's even normal for a girl to do that with their dad..." She muttered once more, as she stood behind me so no cold water would get her.

"Of course it is, it's every father's job to teach his girl that way." I answered her calmly, but on the inside I was shivering with fear at the thought of Neo finding me out for raising her this way... Luckily she never did question our sexual activities, only when we did some new things.

"Whatever..." She said with rolling eyes, standing in front of me and getting the first taste of the hot water. She began running her hands through her hair and getting the rest of her body wet before looking back at me, she smiled and moved close to hug me close.

"I'm sorry if I'm snappy at you today daddy, I just don't to leave later for Cinder's dumb plan..." She buried her face into my chest, some of her hair getting my body wet. I just smiled and brought a hand up to rub her head softly and massage her scalp, making her relax.

"It's alright baby girl, I know I've been teasing you all morning but you know I just like to play." I said softly, feeling her beginning to pull back and smile at me, before she reached for the shampoo bottle and hand it to me.

"Would you kindly, daddy~?" She said, so cutely. I didn't have to be asked twice, I opened up the bottle and poured an even amount into my hands before bringing them to her hair, each one scrubbed her scalp gently before running through her pink and brown locks. I could hear her softly moan from the pleasure of her head being treated so nicely, she was lost in the world of pleasure she didn't even noticed her hair was already clean. When I stopped my hands, she opened her eyes again and looked at me before getting on her toes to kiss my lips.

"Thanks daddy~" She said while looking around for the bar soap, it was always her hair first, then her body. As she looked for the bar soap, she had bent over once more and gave me a view of her perfect little ass again. I grinned, I wasn't going to spank her, but she did deserve it for leaving herself open again. Though that didn't stop one of my hands from reached down to cup another feel, squeezing one of her cheeks.

She got back up instantly, only this time she wasn't pissed off. She was giggling even.

"Can't you wait until you're scrubbing me down~?" She said handing me the bar soap.

"Well just letting you know baby girl, if you drop the soap around me you'll have a bad time~" I teased once more, happy she was back to her cheerful mood. I turned her once more to lather up the soap before rubbing it along her back, washing away the suds and reaching around to start on her front. I could feel her shiver underneath my hands while I continued, I ran my hands slowly over her body just below her breast.

"Mmm~" She finally made her pleasure more audible, making me grin as my hands finally covered both her breast to get them nice and soaped up. Her head slowly flipped back and rested on my chest when she felt me run the bar across her hardening nipples, before getting rid of the bar completely. My lust for my daughter was growing, no doubt I already got an erection that was creeping in between her thighs. I kept fondling her chest and pinching her nipples, until I couldn't contain myself anymore. I had to be inside her while I had the chance.

"D-daddy~" She was pretty much moaning now, I knew she was turned on, only way to check it. I grabbed her hips and made sure she was at level with my cock, the pro of Neo being short was how light she was, but her height made it difficult for most things anyway.

"Couldn't even make it to cleaning my lower body before making it here huh~?" She teased me, which was rare. I didn't respond however, I just held her up and pressed my cock in between her inner thighs. It was another thing we'd enjoy, thigh jobs were mainly common in the bedroom but were just as great when standing up.

I could feel her shiver with anticipation, I was so close to her actual entrance but just stayed in between her thighs, pacing my dick in and out her legs. She was light enough for me to do this while I also began to press my lips on her neck, her skin was so smooth on any place on her body. I loved it, and I loved her. Especially with my dick sliding in and out of her tight legs.

"Daddy, I want it~" She had begged for it, and I was feeling needy myself as well. I stood her back on her feet and turned her around right as she stood, before pulling her tightly against me and pressing my lips onto hers. She was moaning into the kiss already, we swirled out tongues together as the water ran over our bodies, before I lifted her off her feet once more to press her back against the wall. Our lips locked together again before she noticed I was poking her.

"And good morning to you as well~" She said as her hand reached down to grab a hold of my cock, before guiding it to her wet lips. My head was slowly pressing into her before I finally thrusted my full member into her. I already took noticed on how tight she was compared to our last couple times, she didn't even have time to catch her breath when I caught her surprised like that. She whimpered before resting her head on my shoulder, she knew this was going to be a long ride.

"A bit tight this morning aren't you~?" I said into her ear, before I pulled out and went back in, keeping a slow pace while her legs wrapped around my waist.

"It's been a while since I've had you in me, too long~" She managed to speak out through gasp and various whimpers.

"We should fix that to once a day, right~?" I whispered loud enough to cover the sounds of the rushing shower and her moans, only half serious.

"You'd be more worn out than me, and no work would get done..." She really had to strain herself to speak, probably because I was fucking her hard enough to take the wind out of her.

For the next hour or so, I had managed to keep up my pace of thrusting into my daughter and make her cum more times than I could remember. Shower sex wasn't uncommon but to be into it this much was a new for us, we loved getting dirty while getting clean. I held her up against the wall as I pounded her, kissed her neck, massaged her clit. Until I could feel my own release begin to rise though, and could feel the water start to get cold as well. How long have I been fucking my daughter?

"D-daddy~! I'm gonna cum again!" She screamed out, her voice echoed through the entirety of the bathroom.

"Me too baby girl! I'm gonna fill you up all nice and good~!" I said as I felt my dick begin to twitch with my release rising.

"Please! Inside me~! I want it!" And with those words that I couldn't refuse, I felt her warm and wet walls squeeze tight around me as I began my orgasm, cumming deeply within my daughter.

"Ah! O-oh fuck~! Daddy!" She was trembling with sensation of all my seed being buried into her and possibly overflowing.

With one last thrust and a grunt, I pulled out my cock and just rested with her wrapping herself around my body. I tuned off the water after I had caught my breath and just hugged her, holding her tightly before she spoke up.

"Maybe we should shower again in a bit... For real though." She said with a weak voice, making me laugh as I kissed her and walked out of the shower. We stood on the mat on the floor while I reached for a towel to wrap ourselves with like a blanket, I just wrapped my arms around her from behind and smiled.

"I love you baby girl~"

"I love you too daddy~" She said with a giggle.


	3. update

**Hello everyone, followers or new fans. I'm not sure if anybody really remembers me, I haven't updated on any of my stories whatsoever, mainly because school has just started, I lost motivation, and I'm having personal issues.**

 **If any of you really paid attention to my stories and what they were based off of, they mainly came from the inspiration my girlfriend gave me and the headcanons we shared.**

 **That unfortunately, may no longer go on... I'm currently going through a breakup.**

 **For the sake of my own feelings and her privacy, I'll be pretty vague, if you have questions on how our relationship ended, PM me. But as for now, I am in a lot of pain, shock, betrayal, and I'm feeling very lost.**

 **It will be a very long time before I update anything, or make any new stories at all. I really can't think about RWBY or Gelato without thinking about her... I actually had my first panic attack when she told me, and it was all through text. I'm very lonely and hurt, I don't really know what to do with my life or where to go on, she doesn't want to give me a second chance, she's already with someone else as well.**

 **So that's just a little update on my life and how things went to shit, I really lost interest in life in general, but at least we can still be friends...**

 **Hope you all understand.**


End file.
